


Into Eternity: Loki-x-Reader

by TarnisisLH



Series: Into Eternity [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Loki and you want to spend Eternity with him. . . But does he feel the same way? </p>
<p>Loki-x-Reader fluff and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Eternity: Loki-x-Reader

**Into Eternity: Loki-x-Reader**

* * *

It was nearing midnight, but you had no intention of going to sleep. You had wandered earlier that evening from the safety of your house- as you had done every night for several months- and gone to the one place where you knew you could enjoy some peace and quiet: the glade. 

The glade was a secluded park with countless trees, a bench, and a small path of water that carved its way freely across the land. The park wasn't a secret by any means, but it was a place where you could go when you needed to think without the rest of life’s interruptions. A place where silence always ran supreme and all noise seemed to fade out of existence. It was your favorite spot, and you had been sitting on the lone bench for most of the night. 

Wearily, you lifted your red-rimmed eyes to the heavens above you and looked to the moon. You stared at its simplistic beauty as if entranced, taking in the silvery rays with something akin to desperation as you felt your eyes once more being to burn. You had been crying on and off all night, and now that you had no more tears to shed, you found that your eyes were hurting more than before.

You continued to sit, lost to the rampant emotions that were currently overwhelming you. And in your sorrowful state you didn't hear the soft footsteps as someone approached you. It was only when the figure stood right before you, and addressed you personally, that your (e/c) eyes came to shakily focus on the intruder. 

No. 

Not an intruder. . . Not a stranger. . .  

_ Loki _ . 

“I thought slumber would have already taken you under its wing, (F/n),” the lithe figure said calmly. “So you can imagine my infinite surprise when I found our bed empty and the house all but abandoned.” 

No words could form on your tongue as you stared at him. Nothing other than absolute relief and shock flooded your senses as you took in the familiar black hair, green-blue eyes, and abnormally pale skin of the one you loved. You had longed for this moment for so long, and now that it was happening you couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. 

You didn't know you were standing from the bench until you almost fell over, and his steady hands caught you. Your eyes came to rest on his face and a dry sob wrenched from your lips, as you brought your arms around the God’s neck and clung to him. You knew that he might not be thrilled by the show of such strong emotion, but you couldn't help it. Not when you had needed this so badly. . . Not when you finally had him back.

You cried- tearlessly- and found that you were visibly shaking when Loki placed his long arms around you. 

“Wh-where have you b-been,” you asked between sobs. “Where ha-have you b-b-been!?”

Loki nuzzled you tenderly as his graceful fingers began to trace your back in soothing patterns, and he brushed the hair from your face. 

“Asgard,” was the solemn reply. “I was summoned there to answer for my past crimes.” 

You felt your throat close with anxiety and sorrow as you fought to speak. 

“You could have told me! I would have come with you! I would have stood by you!" You said with a grimace. "I came home to find you gone! No note! No sign that you’d e-even been t-there! I was _alone!_ ” 

Loki’s expression became one of pain as he placed a kiss to your forehead. “Thor came to escort me to the All-Father’s court. . . I was not given ample time to speak to you, darling. Besides, I needed you to be safe. I couldn't have guaranteed that if you'd come with me.” 

“Four months!!!” You crowed angrily, the hurt you’d built up coming to the boiling point. “You've been gone for FOUR MONTHS!!! You _LEFT_ me!!” 

In the past, Loki had always been keen on verbal fights with you, but now as the moonlight played down on your reunion; you noticed that his eyes were misty like yours.

“There was no choice for me, (F/n). . .  I was imprisoned.” 

The admittance killed your anger almost instantly, and you pulled away so that you could look into his eyes. There was no lie there, only pain and the most blatant affection you’d ever seen. 

“Imprisoned,” you repeated. 

Loki gave you a wistful smile, as he cupped your face with his hands, gazing at you and seeming to memorize all the details there. As if it had been years since he had last seen you, instead of months. 

“I came to believe I’d never see you again,” he whispered softly. “My sentence was _eternity_.” 

You brought your hands to close around Loki’s- the ones that still held your face- and felt your heart break. He had wanted to come home to you! But he hadn't been able to! He had been trapped.

“How did you escape?” You asked breathlessly, as you moved to stand closer to your beloved- your air mixing with his. 

“Thor pleaded with Odin for my freedom, he explained that I had a life-mate to return to, and that eternity was too long a time to wait unless it was with _you_ by my side.” 

You stared at Loki, your eyes drawing to his welcoming lips, as feelings of absolute love overtook you. And before you could even truly form the thought, you were moving to kiss him; but Loki had already beaten you to it. His lips crashed onto yours with such passion and need that you gasped, but he didn't relent as he consumed you. Not for one second did he stray away from your neglected lips; but soon enough you had to pull away for air. As you gazed into the eyes of the God you loved, you felt a smile move to replace the sorrowful line that had been permanently etched to your face since his disappearance. It was as if all the weight of the world had been lifted from your shoulders. You were free! 

“Don’t ever leave me like that again, husband,” you chided, beginning to impatiently peck at his lips. “I don’t think my heart could take it.” 

Loki returned the pecks willingly as he smirked at you, though his voice was tender as he answered. “Neither could my heart, wife.” 

You moved forward to claim his lips with your own once more, but before you closed the distant you whispered, “I love you, Loki.”  

And even though his lips were otherwise detained, and your bodies were already melded against each other- you knew that he felt exactly the same way. 

* * *


End file.
